Gaara the Snowman
by Shinobutterfly4
Summary: Gaara is in Konoha for political reasons in the winter. By order of the Lady Hokage, the Hyuga family has offered him a place to stay.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or te characters in any way

Gaara the Snowman

It had to be the cutest sight Hinata had ever seen. Gaara was curled up on a sofa wrapped up in quilt. He was born and raised in a desert, so it was only natural that this would be his reaction to a Konoha winter. Her family, being one of the most powerful and richest, had offer to let the Kazekage and his siblings stay at their mansion. Hinata had been told to take care of the now freezing sand-wielder.

"Um….. Kazekage-sama?"

"…………….." No answer came from him.

"Gaara-sama?" Hinata put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"…………………" Still no answer.

"Um Sir?"

'Why did I just call him Sir? He's the same age as I am.' Hinata thought to her self.

"Gaara is fine. I rather hate being called Kazekage-sama." He finally replied.

"Oh" She sat next on the couch. "Are you cold?" He turned and stared at her. "Oh well of course I know you are but what I meant was if you wanted I could make you some hot tea to warm you up."

"That would be nice."

"Ok" She immediately got up and went to the kitchen. 'And everyone says I'm strange?' He asked himself.

She came back with his tea. "Here you go. Drink it slowly, it's very…..hot." She finished as she watched drink the entire cup in one gulp.

"It's good. Thank you." He poured himself another. Hinata just sat there. After several moments of silence she finally asked him, "Gaara, would you like to go outside and make a snowman?" He stared at her like she was crazy. She started playing with her fingers and blush. "Plleeeaaasssseee?" She asked again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or the characters in anyway

Gaara the Snowman Ch2

He followed stiffly behind the young Hyuga heir. Why he was outside in the first place was beyond him. But she had been doing her best to make as comfortable as possible in this damned weather.

'Stupid snow.' Gaara sighed and tried not to take in so much cold air. "Why are we out here again?" He kept his voice as friendly as possible.

"We're going to make a snowman together." Hinata turned toward him. "Are you all right? If this too cold you can go back in."

Which in any other case he would've killed to do, but he had already told himself that he wouldn't. Gaara bit back his imediate reply and just shook his head. "I'm fine."

She nodded though her eyes maade it clear that she knew he was lieing. Hinata stood in the center of the courtyard. The white snow covered everything around her. She loved this time of year. The landscape was beautiful, it brought friends and famlies closer together, the cozy warmth of reading by a fire after playing outside all day...she loved every part of it.

"Though I suppose not all feel that way." She quietly muttered to herself.

Gaara stood beside her finally. The cold was making him rather slow, espeacially when it came to walking through the snow. He had his arms crossed as usual, which actually made a good cover for hugging himself to keep all the heat in. As if his coat wasn't enough. Compared to Hinata he might've appeared over-dressed. All She wore was a sweater and some gloves. Of course to her it wasn't that cold.

Hinata placed a backpack she had brought gently on the ground.

"What's that for?" Gaara asked. He pulled his arms up and briefly rubbed his nose against his sleeve.

"For after we make the snowman." Then she thought for a moment. "Have you ever seen a snowman before?"

"Sort of. There were a few around town earlier."He starred down at the snow for a moment.

"Well it's real easy." She bent down and began to roll some snow into a ball. Once it was about mediem sized, she gave it to Gaara. "Just roll it around some more til it's bigger and I'll go make the mid-section."

Gaara glared at the ball. If it had been an enemy shinobi, it would've done the smart thing and fled. But alas it was not and Gaara controlled himself and did not harm the ball of frozen water. He placed his gloved hands to the ball and pushed. After several moments it had grown in size and Hinata was done with her part. She brought it over and placed it atop the bigger ball.

"Is it suppose to be so big?" Gaara asked.

"Well, no. Not really." Hinata reached up to th top part. "You have to get rid of excess snow." She shaved the snow off until it was normal sized and had a better the extra snow she made the last snowball and placed it at it's proper place.

"Is that it?" Gaara sort of prayed so. He really wanted to get back inside.

"Almost." Hinata picked up her bag. "Here." She handed him a straw sun hat. "Put on top of his head." As he did so she pulled out a coat and handed that to him as well.

"Arms, then the coat.." She fastened it around what would've been the snowman's waist. Hinata tied a fan to the belt and placed a kendo stick into the protuding branch-fingers of it's stick-arm. Then she pushed black Go pieces into the front of the head. The snowman had a very serious face.

Hinata steped back tp view her work. "See? It's a ninja, like us." She smiled.

"Isn't it suppose to have a nose of some sort?"

"Oh, yeah but you usually use a carrot but I couldn't find one. The best replacement I could find was this." She held up her hand.

It was a...leek?

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow at it but shrugged. So Hinata stuck the leek on the face in place of a carrot.

"And now we name it."

Gaara suppressed a groan. "I don't suppose we could do that inside."

"Sure we can. It's all most time for lunch anyway." She grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him inside with her.

'How srange.' He mused. 'She was so free and happy when she was outside. She didn't stutter once.'

Hinata took Gaara's coat and left him in the den for a moment. He heard her father call to her. He couldn't help but to over-hear him scolding her for messing durring a sparring session with her younger sister. She hadn't been able to pull together a coherent reply. She tripped over every explanation and apology she tried to give.

Gaara shook his head. "What a shame that old man can't see his daughter in the real light."

-Fin-

Shinobuttefly


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the characters in anyway

Gaara the Snowman Ch3

Gaara didn't see Hinata again for most of the day. Between him taking care of political business with the Hokage and her busy traing with her squad an then her cousin, they didn't see or speak to each other much until after dinner.

"Did you think of name?" Hinata asked suddenly as she placed as small tea pot down on the low table.

"Hm?" Her question caught him off gaurd. He had been rather happy forgetting arout the frozen water outside and the snowman. "Sorry, no."

"Oh, well I did sorta think of one..." She trailed off.

Gaara look up, studing her face. Her eyes were concentrated on the tea as she poured from the pot to the cup. "Well?"

"...I-I thought Seishuku would be nice."

'Silent?' Gaara regarded her thoughtfuly. "Why?"

She blushed gently. "He sorta reminds me of you, just snow and not sand"

The sand-weilder tilted his head slightly. "I don't see a problem with that."

"Really?" She asked delighted. Hinata stood up and clapped her hands together. "We have to go tell him!"

"Right now?" He starred up at her.

She nodded her head.

With an inward groan he stood upand followed her outside. It snowed down on them as they trecked across the courtyard to the lone snow-made figure.

Hinata waited for Gaara to catch up, still smiling. She took his hand in her's and pressed it against the snowman. "Mr. Snowman, Gaara and I now name you Seishuku-san."

Feeling sorta awkward in the moment, he gave an affirmative nod.

Hinata turned toward him. "Thank you." She stepped back and led him back to the manor.

-Fin-

Shinobutterfly


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara followed her silently. He looked up and saw only clouds releasing their frozen tears down on them. He didn't usually think such poetic thoughts but being around Hinata made him think strange things.

She waited for him at the door and let him enter first. "It's late, maybe you should go to bed." She mumbled behind him.

He nodded. Looking at her over his shoulder, he realized how small she was. He wasn't exactly tall like his brother, and closer to her height. But she seemed to condense her self down a size by habit. Gaara bit the inside of his lip. He shouldn't pity her. It was insulting to a shinobi. But on a personal level, just watching her pulled him into a sympathetic state.

"Do you remember where your room is?"

He shook his head. He didn't even know why. Maybe so he wouldn't be alone so soon. It always came back to that in some way. Over the past few moments he had spent near the girl he had looked at her and felt that she was, in some ways, like him. As he followed her to his bedroom, his thoughts turned back to outside. It seemed strange, but being out of his, as some might call it, natural environment and placed in a home most different from his own has caused him to think. Not about anything particular, but just things in general. Topics he wouldn't normally mull over.

Hinata stopped outside a door that he presumed led to his bedroom. Gaara thanked her and opened the door. "Goodnight."

Hinata tugged on his sleeve before he could enter. "Um..." She began to fiddle with her fingers. "I-I wanted to s-say thank you…for today."

Gaara looked down at her mildly worried. She was shaking and a blush as red as his hair had spread across her face. "…I," He shook his head. He stood back a little and bowed to her. "I should be thanking you." He straightened. "Thank you for assisting me and…" Gaara paused. 'And what?' He looked back to her face. 'For not assuming the worst of me.' He finished in his head. "Thank you."

Hinata was flushed darker (if possible) and stared at the floor. "Um….y-you're welcome…" She had returned to stuttering. She drew in a deep breath. "Goodnight." Very quickly, because if she hadn't done it fast what courage she had gathered would've gone out the window, she leaned forward and kissed Gaara on the cheek, or so she thought, and ninja poofed away to her room.

The sand shinobi stood dumbstruck in front of his room. He brought and hand up to his face and pressed his fingers to his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara the Snowman Ch.5

Gaara didn't sleep that night. Not that he usually slept, but he didn't even try to meditate. Kind of hard when one certain moment won't leave your mind. So he spent the night staring a hole into the ceiling. "Why?" That was first question. Not question or doubt that it happened. He knew it happened. Right after she left the sand reacted. He really needed to work on his reaction time. Though, if it had gone off-

Gaara shook the thought from his head. He had more control than that. That's why it didn't happen. He sat up. It was almost morning and he couldn't answer his question. He left his room and headed out to the courtyard.

It had stopped snowing sometime last night. He could see Seishuku standing still in the snow. The Snow Ninja was in an unmovable freeze; staring out across the courtyard. He wished he could be the snowman. Just silent and forever unmoving; always watching. Maybe then he could stay and watch over Hinata...

Gaara shook his head. Where had thought come from? The cold was getting to him. He went back inside. The family of the house had begun to stir and he could some of the servants moving about. Gaara turned and went towards his room. There was a figure in front of his door.

"Hinata?"

She jumped and turned. "Oh! Um...I was...was a-ask to come and find you..." She stared up at him. "I'm…sorry."

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm not angry. And you shouldn't apologize if you meant to do it." She nodded vaguely. Gaara watched her, realizing how awkward the situation had just become. "Now what?" Bad question.

Hinata fidgeted. "Um…" That was probably the best he would get out of her. What was it his older brother had told him once in an attempt to bond with him?

'When it comes to dealing with girls, you got to be the one in control.' That was all he needed to remember. The rest of it was kind of strange. He looked back at Hinata. She was still fidgeting and seemed a little confused. With a sigh, he took her hand gently and pulled her outside to Seishuku.

Hinata looked at the snowman, which still reminded her of the Sand Ninja next to her. How strange it was though, since they were almost opposites. She looked to Gaara. The red head was staring

off into space. Something she didn't see him doing often. Perhaps he was just thinking…about last night.

"Um…Gaara?" She began. "…I-I know that last night I…" She felt herself blush.

"What about last night"

She meeped. "I…You moved." Hinata muttered. She couldn't tell him it was an accident. Even though it was, it was a hurtful thing to say. And it wasn't a complete accident. She shook her head. Leaning into him, she kissed him on the cheek. She blushed deeply and pulled away. "There." She said, seeming satisfied with herself. "That should've happened last night and last night should happen..."

"Now?" Gaara asked, still a little shock.

Hinata bit her lip. She looked like she wanted to disappear into her jacket. She shook her head. "M-Maybe….in a few days…"

"I see." Gaara took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

~_Fin_~

_Shinobutterfly_


End file.
